


The Avengers Overdose on Patriotism (Thanks to Captain America)   (Bucky x Reader)

by faith_trust_and_pixie_dust



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 4th of July, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Steve gets mad and it's adorable, Tony and Bruce concoct some fireworks, Which is never a good idea when Tony is involved, you wear a dress though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_trust_and_pixie_dust/pseuds/faith_trust_and_pixie_dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and the avengers celebrate the 4th of July, and when Tony is involved, that can never be a good idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers Overdose on Patriotism (Thanks to Captain America)   (Bucky x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4th of July!!!!!! And to everyone who is does not celebrate this holiday, if you're even still planning to read this, I hope you enjoy this anyways. :)

The avengers were lounging around in the Stark Tower living room, too hot to speak. Wanda and Pietro were off visiting one of their family members, so they weren't there, sadly. Steve was nowhere to be found either, but no one had the energy to go look for him.

You had your head on Bucky's lap as he stroked your hair, and you amused yourself by watching Nat and Clint occasionally slide ever so closer to each other. Suddenly, the door burst open, drawing everyone's attention to a streamer-wrapped Steve. Unsurprisingly, they were all colored red, white, and blue. He stood there in shocked silence, incredulously looking around at everyone's lethargic state.

"What are you all doing?" Steve asked.

"Actually, I think the question is, what the hell are you doing," Tony countered.

"Setting up for the 4th of July!" Steve said, throwing his hands in the air in disgust. "Come on, guys, help me out. We're going to have a party!"

"Um, who are you?" Tony asked. "You can't be Steve, he hates parties!" You stifled a giggle as you sat up, surveying the impending arguement.

"You can shut your mouth, Stark," Steve said viciously. "Is anyone else going to come help me?" Tony just rolled eyes. Natasha stood up and said, "I'll come help." Clint immediately jumped up too, nodding his head vigorously. Bruce and Thor did too.

"Why not," Bruce said, as Thor thundered over him with, "I shall come aid thee!" Bucky looked to you and shrugged, then stood up and followed everyone else out the door with you close behind.

"Wha- come on, guys!" Tony shouted after us. "You're really going to go help Rogers set up his little birthday party?"

"See you, Stark," Clint responded sassily. You could hear Tony grumbling from the room, then reluctant footsteps trailing behind you guys.

"I suppose if we're going to have a party, you'll need me to do it right," he said, trying to regain some of his lost dignity.

After many hours of fighting and decorating (although many fighting) you and the avengers had actually gotten Stark Tower to look pretty decent.

"So! Whaddya think, Captain Spangles?" Tony asked Steve. Ignoring the jibe, Steve responded with, "I like it. I just think we need one more thing..."

"And what's that?" Bruce inquired.

"Fireworks," Steve stated. Tony clapped his hands with glee and giggled like a child.

"Right on, Rogers!" he said excitedly. "Nat, Clint, will you get invitations sent out? I want everyone in the city invited!" He scurried off, undoubtedly conjuring up plans for some grand scale display of fireworks. He slammed the door behind him only to open it again and pop his head in.

"Brucie, dear, will you come join me in the making of our 'works?" Bruce politely ignored Tony's addressing of him and walked out to the lab. When it came to Tony, everyone pretty much ignored 50 percent of what he said. You shook your head, wondering what was in store for everyone as you walked over to Natasha.

"Do you want to come dress shopping with me?" you asked. Natasha's eyes lit up and she nodded. Natasha, the cool calculating, assassin that she was, just agreed to come dress shopping. This day was just getting better and better.

  


After eyeing a particularly gorgeous green dress with a flowing skirt, a beautifully awful plan came to your mind.

"Nat?" you called.

"Hmm..?" she said, distracted in another row of dresses.

"Nat!"

"What?" She came around the aisle to find you holding the green dress.

"What if everyone was to dress in any color except red, white, and blue... just to piss of Steve?" Natasha's mouth quirked into a half smile.

"That is an amazing idea." She disappeared behind the row and came back holding a slim, silky, rich purple dress. "What do you think?" You smiled and said, "Natasha, you will look absolutely stunning in that. Now let's go see if the boys managed to find suits on their own."

  


When you got back to Stark Tower, Pietro and Wanda were there, lounging around in the kitchen. Wanda's eyes lit up as she you.

"(Y/N)!" she said, coming over to give you a hug.

"Wanda?" you gasped. I thought you weren't going to be here!"

"We ditched our cousins to come here," Pietro said with a wink. "We couldn't miss our first Stark party, could we?" You laughed. "Well, I'm glad you're both here."

"Yes," Natasha said. "We need help controlling Stark's firework making."

"She missed you guys too," I said, pointedly glaring at her. She shrugged and left the room, leaving us to follow her at our own free will to Tony and Bruce's lab.

"Tony!" I coughed, waving away the thick smoke. "What the hell are you doing?" A bang went off and a gleeful shout came from Tony actual-two-year-old Stark.

"Don't worry, I got it all worked out!" he called. Bruce appeared from the smoke, removing his goggles.

"Tony wanted to add in some... special fireworks," he explained. "We're just finishing up."

"Romanoff! Will you and Barton go send out those invites now?" Tony shouted impatiently.

"Yep," she called back, exiting the room gracefully. You shook your head and left as well.

After taking the elevator up to the 11th floor, you knocked on Bucky's door and let yourself in without waiting for an answer. Bucky was standing in front of his mirror, smoothing out his old army uniform and running his hands through...

"You cut your hair???" you shrieked. He turned around to face you with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Do you like it?" he asked. You ran up to him and ran your fingers through it. It looked like how it did back in 40's, shorter on the sides and volume on top.

"Oh, Buck, you look so handsome," you breathed. You kissed him, then pulled away and studied him with a smile.

"We are going to be the best-looking pair there," you said. Bucky chuckled.

"You got a dress, I presume?"

"Yes! But you can't see it until later tonight!" You lightly tapped him on his nose with your finger and swung out of the room.

"I'm going to go get ready!" you called.

  


After finding Nat and Wanda, you pulled them both into your room and you all put on your dresses. Nat's was the purple one, and Wanda's was a flowing light blue one. You looked at in dismay.

"What?" Wanda said, looking down at her dress nervously. "Is it bad?"

"Oh, no no no!" you smiled, realizing your mistake. "We were all going to dress in anything red, white, or blue to irritate Steve. But it looks like you'll be his favorite tonight," you winked. Wanda's smile returned and she smoothed her dress.

After a little bit of helping each other look as fabulous as possible, you were ready for the party. You all walked downstairs and outside to find many guests had already arrived, even though it was barely dark. You smiled as you felt people's stares, but you were only interested in one.

Once your eyes landed on Bucky, your face split into a grin and you ran to him. He beamed in returned, sweeping you up off your feet. Once he set you back down, he held you at arms length, studying you.

"You look absolutely wonderful," he said. You smiled and said, "Come on, Barnes, let's go dancing." You took his hand and brought him to the dance floor where there were already other couples slowly swaying side to side. You surveyed the scene in disgust.

"Tony," you said into the comms in your ear. All the avengers had decided to wear them, in case some party-crashing villain chose to drop by. "Can you turn on some AC DC?"

"Atta girl!" he responded, stopping the slow song right in the middle to flick on Shoot to Thrill.

"Now this is more like it!" you grinned. Facing Bucky, you asked, "Do you know how to waltz?" Bucky looked at you like you were crazy.

"Waltzing? To AC DC?"

"Yeah! Why not?" Bucky smiled and shook his head.

"This is why I love you," he said as you stepped onto the floor.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen," Tony boomed over the speakers, "if you would all turn to the eyes to the skies for our fantastic fireworks display!"

The first one that shot into the air was the avengers symbol, and the music picked back up again. You and Bucky found a place to lie down on the grass, and he put his arm under you so you could lie your head on his shoulder.

You watched the fireworks in awe; Tony and Bruce had done a sincerely spectacular job. All the colors of the rainbow danced across the night sky, dimming out the stars with the colored fire. Then, as the show went on, you could see Bruce's influence became less and less noticible as Tony's face kept appearing in the sky repeatedly. The best one, though, was somehow through the two genius' technology, they managed to get a live snapshot of Natasha and Clint lying in the grass together. Natasha immediately flipped everyone in a 15-mile radius off, to which Tony giggled, "Oops," over the loudspeakers, and he fired a different one up. 

Eventually the display ended, and the thoroughly amused citizens started to get up to leave when, surprisingly, Steve's voice sounded over the speakers.

"Um... hi. Uh, first, I'd like to thank everyone for coming and celebrating this with me and friends." There was cheering. "Also, to my darling, dearest, friends Bucky, Tony, Clint, (Y/N), Natasha, Thor, and Bruce..." You could hear the smile in his voice. Uh oh. "...fuck you all." You doubled over laughing, wondering when Steve was going to point out the clothes you all had adorned. "Thank you to Pietro and Wanda for actually wearing one of America's colors, especially since you don't even come from here. You're my favorite people. Goodnight."

Tears of mirth still streaming out of your eyes, you went up to join Tony, Bruce and Steve, and them were shortly joined by the rest of the avengers. Steve was standing with his arms crossed, a small glare covering his features. Thor was the only one not looking at him; he was still playing uncomfortably with his bright orange cape.

"If I ever find out whose idea that was, they are going to have one hell of a day." Steve turned around and stalked off.

"Steve, we love you!" you called after him, trying to control your laughter. He waved a hand at you dismissively, not looking back. You shook your head and looked at Steve fondly, knowing he wouldn't stay mad for long. Bucky took your hand and you smiled up at him, happy you could spend your 4th of July with the people you loved most.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo people I hope you had fun have a good day


End file.
